sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured Characters Contest
This contest is currently closed until July 24th. FAQ What is the Featured Characters Contest? The Featured Character Contest is a contest that runs once a month. How do I enter? During the last week of a month, comment with the links to any character pages you'd like to submit to the contest. Also, if you have a preference, specify which picture you would prefer to be showcased on the front page if your character wins. (If you don't care, you don't have to put anything, and I'll just pick whichever one works best if your character wins.) Are there any guidelines to the character pages? Make sure the articles are well-written and understandable. Check your grammar and spelling. They must also have at least good-quality picture of the character. Also, you cannot link to pages from elsewhere, such as another wiki. Sorry. Your character itself will also be judged, so make sure they aren't just an overpowered Mary-Sue. How do you decide the winners? User:WildgirlN, the co-owner of the wiki, will examine the entries and pick up to four winners each time the contest happens, probably on the last day or two of the month. What's the prize? If your character wins, their picture and a link to their page will be showcased on the front page slideshow starting the first day of the next month. Then, they will stay on the front page slideshow until the next month, when the newest characters will be put up. It's possible that there could also be a badge that could be put on your character's page if they win. Can the same character win twice? Probably not, but it might happen if we run out of characters to put on the front page. If all of your characters have already won once, you can resubmit them, but they may not win. My character didn't win? Why? What did I ever do to you? Just because your character didn't win, doesn't mean we hate you or anything. Feel free to re-enter your character again, but keep in mind that whining about losing will probably decrease your chances of winning. I have more questions! What do I do? Comment on this page with your question, or leave a message on User:NaomiK's talk page. Contestants for November 2014 *Yumna the Cat *Yin Hattia Kinsine Winners for November 2014 *Yumna the Cat *Yin Hattia Kinsine Contestants for December 2014 *Elizabeth the Hedgehog *Fury the wolf *Moona the Cat *Candii The Wolfcat *Cythan Algato *Holly the Reindeer *Yin Hattia Kinsine *Starfall the Jackal Winners for December 2014 *Holly the Reindeer *Moona the Cat *Cythan Algato *Starfall the Jackal Contestants for January 2015 *Samuel the fox *Misteria the Hedgewolf *Alphus DeNiro *Professor Technik *Sugar the Sloth Winners for January 2015 *Samuel the fox *Misteria the Hedgewolf *Alphus DeNiro *Sugar the Sloth Contestants for February 2015 *Nightmare *Morgana Fae Winners for February 2015 *Nightmare *Morgana Fae Contestants for March 2015 *Scarabus Algato Winners for March 2015 *Scarabus Algato Contestants for April 2015 *Trouble the Cat Winners for April 2015 *Scarabus Algato *Trouble the Cat Contestants for May 2015 *Professor Technik *Frostbite the Fox Winners for May 2015 *Professor Technik *Frostbite the Fox Category:Contests